


Not Shy

by CatrinaSL



Series: 28 Days of Femslash 2018 [28]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 28 Days of Femslash 2018, Coffee, Drabble, F/F, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Secret Relationship, Shyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-22 14:52:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13766481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Clint introduces Darcy to hissidekickKate. But Darcy usually isn't that shy...





	Not Shy

**Author's Note:**

> [28 Days of Femslash 2018](http://archiveofourown.org/series/932292)
> 
> Feb 28 - Shy Violet

"Darcy, this is Kate; Kate, Darcy."

"Hi."

Darcy waved in reply, then gave Lucky the attention he demanded.

"Anyway, on the way back I'll swing by the sporting goods place and pick up more arrows. What's the chances of there being a pot of coffee waiting for me when I get back?"

Kate rolled her eyes. "The coffeemaker's got a timer function. Do it yourself."

"But I’d rather just  _ drink _ the coffee," Clint sighed.

"Go," Kate requested.

"I thought he'd _never_ leave," Darcy moaned when the door shut behind him.

Kate grinned. "You're adorable when you’re pretending to be shy."

**Author's Note:**

> They don't make any coffee for Clint.
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/171385091888/not-shy)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
